A Not So Normal Family
by DoubleCresentMoon
Summary: We all see stories where Naruto and/or Sasuke get the Clan Restoration Act going on, but what if it was someone else in it? Prior to his death, Minato was also a part of the CRA, and with that he had three other wives, who survived the Kyuubi attack to raise Naruto, despite all those in their way AKA, the Civilian Council. (Challenge by Crossoverpairinglover)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the original series in any way, shape, or form. If I did, well... things not suitable for minors would be in it. Thank you for reading this disclaimer, though I'm sure half of you just skipped straight to the main part of the story, and for that I say... Thank You for nothing, you useless humans.

* * *

The aftermath of the Kyuubi's attack was… horrifying, to say the least. Many people, ninja and civilian alike, had been killed, several blocks of homes and businesses were completely decimated, and what was, in Hiruzen Sarutobi's opinion, the worst effect was that successor for the title of Hokage was dead, forcing him out of retirement and back under the Hat.

While he didn't mind being leader of an entire village of full of trained killers, there were two things he hated about the job: dealings with the Civilian Council… and Paperwork. The former gave him migraines the size of his Hokage Monument Head; the latter was a slight irritation, but with how much it piled up in such a short amount of time, it became too much of a hassle. Sure, he knew that the fastest way to get it done was through Shadow Clones; however, in his old age, he couldn't muster up the energy to keep several going for the hours it would take to get through the mountain that usually piled up.

And what greeted him as he stepped back into his office was more paperwork than he thought he'd be able to handle right now. Hell, he was pretty sure not even the Fourth would've been able to get through all of it in one sitting, even with the use of Shadow Clones and Time/Space Jutsu being thrown into the equation.

As he sat down to get started ('damn, this new chair he got is cozy' he idly thought), one of his assistants came in carrying more paperwork. When he raised his eyebrow at her, posing the unspoken question, her reply was 'these are the things that just came up from the Kyuubi incident'; the old man felt like crying when she made two more trips in as many minutes. Instead, he just pulled out one of his spare sake bottles ('I knew he wouldn't be able to find them all!') and dug into the mountains of doom that loomed around him.

It was around dawn the next day when he finally caught a break, in the form of three women coming into his office, despite the sign on the door and window saying no one was allowed in. (When asked why he and other village heads have put the signs up outside their windows, they had to remind people that they lived in a village full of people who could walk up walls and believed windows easier to enter than the door.)

The first woman had light brown hair currently stylized in a twin bun fashion, gray eyes, and a lot of plain looking features that made her blend into crowds easily; this was, of course, one of the reasons why she was also wearing the standard armor of the Black Ops group called ANBU, as her ability to blend in with normal people made her perfect for infiltration/assassination missions. Of course, the one non-standard addition to her attire was the almost 1-year old girl carried on her back.

The second woman had raven colored hair, barely touching her shoulders in front, and cut shorter in the back. Her eyes flashed from a shade of blue reminiscent of a clear sky to a golden yellow as she looked around, then returned to blue when she was satisfied by whatever she was looking for. Her features reminded the old man of raptors and other birds of prey, although the huge, pregnant belly took away some of the fierceness that normally accompanied her.

The final woman to enter was a green eyed blonde, her long hair in twin braids. Her rounded features, combined with her normally bubbly personality, cemented the fact that she was the odd-woman-out of this group; she was younger than the other two by at least five years, just barely out of her teenage years and into the realm of adulthood. Her own stomach seemed flat, but to the trained eyes of a ninja it was showing signs of new life being created within.

What threw Hiruzen off, in his sleep deprived, half-drunken state, was the newborn blonde boy the third woman carried in her arms. He knew not even the most advanced of medical jutsu could allow someone to get that pregnant again so shortly after giving birth. It wasn't until he fully focused on the infants features that he realized that the baby was not her own.

The Third took another swig of his drink, gave off a big sigh, and asked "Can't you three read? No visitors for the next few days."

"The sign also states "Emergencies Only." The first woman shot back. "And I'm pretty sure some of the so-called loyal ninja of this village attempting to kill a newborn baby is an emergency."

This statement caused Hiruzen to spit-take, as he was taking another shot to deal with the oncoming headache. "Explain, now." He sputtered between coughs.

"Some idiot found out what happened to the Kyuubi and mistook the scroll for the kunai." The hawkish woman replied. "If not for Rei-chan guarding him, Naruto-kun wouldn't have lasted the night."

"I'm sorry that I wasn't able to help in protecting him, but I did just get back into the office right after the attack. Did you kill anyone?" He asked the ANBU woman, who shook her head.

"No, but some are currently nursing wounds over at T&I. I think that the new recruit, Morino, will get a good workout on them."

"That's good to know. Did any of you make Naruto's parentage known?"

"No, sir!" replied the blonde woman. "As much as it would probably help out, we decided to keep that knowledge secret. That is, unless you want us to let it out?" she stated, a bit insecure.

"Well, Kumiko, given that a certain law was forced down Minato-kun's throat, it'd probably be best to let it out. After all, it'd be weird for Naruto to refer to his siblings as such if his father wasn't known." The raven haired woman said, deadpan.

"Suzume-chan is correct. I will, of course, be tightening gate security to prevent any outside forces from trying to get at him."

"What about the forces that want Naruto that reside within the walls of Konoha?" Rei asked, eyeing a photo of Hiruzen with his three advisors. In reply, the Third Hokage handed her a scroll that she read with the same quickness all high ranking ninja do. "'I, Hokage of Konoha, hereby authorize the formation of an ANBU task force to perform full evaluations of all Civilian and Ninja Council Members to see if they are fit to continue as such.' Father is not going to like this." The last said with a smile.

"I don't like it either." Suzume replied. "I'm a minor member of the Ninja Council, remember? And Kumiko's mother is the second loudest voice of the Civilians, with that banshee Haruno being the one to beat her."

"Either way, this will hopefully clean out the house, as it were, of some of the more negative things." Sarutobi stated. "As for Naruto's safety in the coming times, since I know that both you, Rei," pointing at the- no now his again- ANBU "are already back to active duty, and you, Suzume," this time addressing the Hawk-like woman, "are going to back to active duty soon, there are a few members of the Ninja forces who would be willing to watch over him and all of Minato's children. You don't have to worry to much, I've already sent out the forms for them to take over those duties when those times come. Now, if there is anything else that might be considered an emergency…" it was an obvious dismissal.

As the three women left The Old Monkey to his Mountain of Hell, he began to contemplate about them and their relationship with his late successor.

While it was known among the Shinobi and Kunoichi of the village that a certain Yellow Flash and Red-Hot Habenero were madly in love with each other, it was also known that once the son of an almost dead clan became one of Konoha's best ninja, they weren't going to be allowed to stay monogamous. Despite the fight to be exempt, Minato was still forced into The Clan Reformation Act (CRA for short), a law that dated back to the founding of the village. It was made in case the potential loss of a clan with either unique abilities (such as the Uchiha, Hyuga, Nara, or Akimichi) or exceptionally gifted ninja (such as Minato himself) would be averted.

Of course Kushina was the first to wed him; he threatened to kill everyone on the council's if it wasn't so. But, since she was technically the heir of a once prominent clan from their now scattered-to-the-winds allies in Uzushio, they had to agree that the firstborn child from their union would carry on the Uzumaki name.

Next came Rei. She had been made an ANBU captain before Minato had taken up the Hat, and was forced to marry him by her father, one Danzo Shimura. While he tried to mold her the same way he did with all ROOT agents, the affection that Minato and Kushina had shown her once they got used to the idea of 'sharing is caring' ended up with her turning against him to the point that she dropped her birth clans name. It was a surprise to all of them when she ended up pregnant before any of the others, but they all still love little Tenten very much (Rumor has it that Danzo was trying to get back into his daughter's good graces, just so he could start doting on his granddaughter).

After Rei came Suzume, the only child of a minor clan head, the Hayabusa. Aside from being a bird equivalent of the Inuzuka, this clan was the one that bred the fast messenger birds that Konoha used, and the secrets of how were only passed down from clan head to clan head; because of this, Suzume's child would be stuck with her clan's name, much like Naruto was going to be an Uzumaki.

Finally, there was Kumiko Tohomiko, now Kumiko Namikaze. Born and raised as a civilian, she ended up in the group out of pure happenstance. The civilian council felt that they should have one of theirs in the Namikaze affairs; however, every female Council Member was either already married, a widow with a pre-existing family, or didn't have a child who was of majority age to be allowed for consideration. It was Saijin Tohomiko, head of the Merchant's Guild, that stepped up to offer one of his three daughters as a candidate. Minato and his wives ended up choosing the somewhat ditzy third daughter, Kumiko, as the one to join them; they ended up having to wait several months before it became official, as she was just shy of hitting her majority when they picked her.

Of course, there was suppose to be a fifth wife, but Kushina ended up going into labor a bit early and the Kyuubi was unleashed before that could happen. Thankfully, every one of Minato's other wives had ended up pregnant beforehand, elsewise the Namikaze line might have ended; although, thinking about it, it still might given that the two male children are going to be stuck with different clan names (Suzume was about a month from delivery and they already knew the gender), one was born a girl, and the last wasn't far enough to determine gender.

The Third Hokage sighed. "Well, that's a problem for Future Me to handle. Present me is still stuck with all this paperwork." Which is when his secretary entered with another huge stack, causing him to contemplate learning the Impure World Resurrection just so he could bring back one of the other Kage to deal with it all (forgetting that since Minato's soul was eaten by the Shinigami, he wasn't able to be summoned). "Log damn it."

* * *

Hello, one and all. This is a challenge story from the author Crossoverpairinglover, using the following rules they set:

Challenge 10; Minato's CRA

We all see Naruto and Sasuke get the CRA going on, but what if it was someone else in it?

Prior to his death, Minato was also a part of the CRA, and with that he had at least two other wives, who survived the Kyubbi attack to raise Naruto, despite all those in their way

AKA, the Civilian Council

Now then, I hope to make this challenge, unique

1; Again, all the above, Minato must have at least two wives in addition to Kushina (Can be OC or real), who survive the Kyubbi attack and raise Naruto

2 The wives will not be paired with Naruto

3 Naruto does not have to be in a harem, but it is recommended

4 No bashing of; Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Sandiame or Itachi

5; He cannot be on Team 7

Well, here is the first chapter for my take on the challenge.

There will be occasional flashbacks to when Minato was forced to take up additional wives, as well as for a few other things.

There will be several OC's aside from Naruto's family popping up, with only about 2-3 of them playing any actual major part.

Until Next Time…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the original series in any way, shape, or form. If I did, well... things not suitable for minors would be in it. Thank you for reading this disclaimer, though I'm sure half of you just skipped straight to the main part of the story, and for that I say... Thank You for nothing, you useless humans.

* * *

Hiruzen looked around the Council Chamber, taking stock of his people. While most of the civilian side had been unchanged (only one had changed, and already outdoing her predecessor in terms of killing everyone's sense of hearing), the opposite was true of the Ninja Clans. Instead of those that were up there in their years, most seats held much younger people within them; indeed, the only five that had been unchanged included his two advisors; Danzo, who was acting as shadowy as usual; Hiashi Hyuga, whom only had about a single year experience, and Suzume Hayabusa, also with only a year under her belt.

It had been a week since the Kyubi had ravaged the village, and he'd only had about 10 hours of sleep in that time, mostly due to getting the paperwork for reconstruction and reparations done. Now, while he is both a ninja and a Very Old Person, both types of people who rarely slept, the old monkey still liked to get more than what he had. Unfortunately for his sleep deprived headache, everyone seemed to be in a shouting match.

"ENOUGH!" he shouted, making all present go from 60 to 0 in less than a second. "I only called this meeting to get several points of interest taken care of. Once I am done with that, this meeting will be adjourned and I will be going to bed.

"Firstly, the issue of repairs and reparations has already been taken care of, I finished that paperwork this morning; everyone should have hospitable homes within a month.

"Second, due to the recent event, the Hospital is being expanded. I've already began testing for more Medic Nin to join, and any civilian can learn most of the things that don't require chakra, so any who complain that we have too many injured can go get a job and learn how to make that a non-issue.

"Item number three: I've been hearing talk about people trying to kill a certain baby. One, that would be bad because it might set the demon loose on us again. Two, Naruto is an innocent baby, any who would try to lethally harm him before he either hits his majority or becomes a ninja shall be summarily tried for treason. Three, if any of you idiots could pay attention, his last name is Uzumaki; as in, son of the Red-Hot Habanero Kushina, first wife of Minato Namikaze, the guy who sealed said demon into HIS OWN SON!"

This proclamation brought shock to the Ninja present in the room, sans the third wife of the late Fourth Hokage, shortly followed by several discussions happening at once; this caused the civilians to start up their own talks, and soon things were too loud again.

"SILENCE!" Once more the noise dropped to nothing in less than a second. "The last thing I am announcing is thus: do to the heavy amount of losses we just experienced, I am, for the next five years at least, lowering the standards for acceptance and graduation of ninja. I expect any child who shows even the smallest amount of skill in controlling chakra to be enrolled; any who make it will then serve a minimum of five years, more if they wish to do so. We are considered to be the strongest village in all of the Elemental Nations, any sign of that being untrue could cause war to break out once more. Now then, this meeting is over!" a smoke cloud took his place the moment he said that.

The wall of noise went back up to over 100 decibels in microseconds.

* * *

"Oi, Suzu-chan, wait up!"

Suzume sighed. "I'm only a few weeks away from giving birth, and I waddle slowly to get anywhere. You could've probably slept for another 20 minutes after that extended meeting got over with and still gotten to me before I got home. What do you want, Tsume?"

"Noticed that, huh? Anyways, I just wanted to help one of my old friends get back home safely." Tsume Inuzuka proclaimed.

"We've been butting heads since we were in diapers." Deadpanned the pregnant woman.

"Friendly rivalry between the two heiresses of the Man-Beast Clans of Konoha." Tsume waved it off.

"You look like you had a 'friendly rivalry' with one of your clan's dogs recently."

"I've got an energetic 6-year-old and a pup who's only a few months old, trust me when I say you'll be looking similar soon enough."

Back and forth the two went as they walked through the village. While it was true that their clans had been rivals since even before the forming of Ninja Villages, these two women did see each other as good friends; they had taken many missions together, as Genin and young Chunin, and rarely let clan politics get in their way of working together. Even their bonded familiars, Kuromaru the Wolfhound for Tsume and Tiki the Stormhawk for Suzume, got along very well.

Their bantering was cut short, however, by Suzume crying out. "Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh? What's uh-oh?"

"I think my water just broke."

Tsume, in a feat of strength that proved she was one of the five best taijutsu users of her generation, picked up her friend/rival, then proceeded to prove how graceful of a ninja she could be by quickly dashing to the hospital while making sure she didn't cause harm to her passenger.

* * *

Several hours of pain, blood, and gore later, Suzume's sister-wives, plus Tsume, were gathered around the tired new mother and the twin bundles of new life.

"Twins!" Kumiko kept crowing.

"Yes, Miko-chan, twins. Two new babies. We get it." Rei snarked.

"Twins!"

"Somebody stab her with a kunai already." Tsume groaned. She had only left her friends side long enough to make sure her babysitter would be alright with watching over her own kids for a little while longer.

"Twins?"

"I think something broke in her and she can't say anything else." Suzume replied tiredly.

"No, I'm thinking what if I'm carrying twins." Kumiko shot back. "Anyways, didn't the doctor say that they only found one life force whenever they examined you before?"

"Medical Jutsu can only do so much." The doctor answered from the door. "Just checking in. Anyways, the techniques used to check on unborn children can be unreliable when more than one is present. Granted, that's usually only if all the babies are identical, or at the very least of the same gender. It was my mistake for not picking up on Suzume having both a boy and a girl growing inside of her."

"So what are their names?" Rei and Kumiko asked, nearly in stereo.

Suzume sighed. "Given their order of birth being officially documented, combined with the requirements of my marriage contract to Mina-kun, I present to you my children: Sora Hayabusa and his younger twin sister Kaoru Namikaze."

Kumiko winced at that announcement. "Guess that means I'm Minato-sama's last hope of having a son to pass on his family name." She glanced at the doctor. "Is there any chance…"

"Ask again in a few more months, a baby's gender usually doesn't become discernable until the second trimester." He replied without looking away from his examinations of the twins.

"Oh… okay."

"Speaking of little monsters, where's Tenten and… the other one?" Tsume asked, only to be glared at by the other women in the room. "What? I wasn't paying attention when the brat's gender was announced, nor when the name was given." That made everyone chuckle, knowing Tsume and her habit of not paying attention to things unless it was truly important. "I don't give a flying fuck that the Fox is sealed in them, so long as they don't act like a trickster and try and prank me."

"You do remember that _Naruto_ ," Rei replied, emphasizing the name, "is the son of Kushina, right? It's pretty much a given that he's going to be a prankster, and by extension, an excellent trap specialist. As for where the kids are, there are a couple of ANBU that owed me some favors and don't care about the Fox either. One of them just happens to be Minato's last living student…"

"You're letting the lazy pervert watch over a newborn and a 1 year old?" the Hound Mistress exclaimed.

"Who is being helped by Kushina's last living student, Kensuke Higurashi." Rei continued, as if uninterrupted. "Both of whom agreed to play babysitter for us before last weeks incident, at least while they're not on missions of their own."

* * *

Kakashi Hatake, Scarecrow to his close friends (what little remained after the Third War and the recent Kyuubi Attack), Dog to his ANBU coworkers, and Lazy Pervert to anyone else, was laughing internally. After winning a coin flip (without cheating, since the other person was also a ninja who could spot it from a mile away), he was watching over the younger of their two charges; in other words, he was mainly feeding and changing little Naruto. His fellow babysitter however…

"No, Tenten, those kunai aren't toys!"

…was stuck with the one-year-old daughter of his former teacher. The little bun-headed bundle of energy was crawling around a lot, exploring everything she could reach, and in a house that ninja lived in, that would include a lot of randomly discarded sharp and pointy objects.

"Why haven't they baby-proofed this place yet?" he heard Kensuke shout from one of the other rooms.

"Kumiko did proof it… for civilian babies." Kakashi replied, while making sure Naruto didn't need burping after his most recent dose of formula.

"Kakashi, I hate you soooo- nononono, how can you even ignite one of those, they need a lot of chakra to-…" The rant was cut short by a small explosion rocking the house. "Don't worry, she's fine, and my hair needed a trim anyways."

"You know, Naruto, you're going to have an… interesting life with the amount of crazy people that will be surrounding you." Kakashi whispered to his dozing charge.

"Dammit, I was Kushina's student, I should've been watching over Naruto!" came the exasperated cry of his companion from the next room. "How did you talk me into the coinflip again?"

"I'm a senior ANBU member with the potential to be a Captain, whereas you were only let in last month; you should be lucky I gave you the coinflip, I could've just pulled rank and told you to watch over Tenten."

"…" silence was Kensuke's reply, with a small squeal of joy coming from the little girl.

When Kakashi went to go check up on the two of them, he saw Tenten atop of a human-shaped bundle of wraps, with a seal in the general area of its chest. "Look at it this way: she seems like a natural with seals and weapons, and since that's your specialty as well, you'll have a little minion to corrupt when she gets older." A sound that suspiciously sounded like whimpering came from the bundle. "Oh, right, you probably need to breathe." Kakashi proceeded to cut a hole for Kensuke's mouth.

"Hate you so much…."

* * *

Chapter 2: END

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the wait, I recently got transferred from production to shipping at my job and have been learning all the new stuff that goes with it. That, and I've been playing Monster Hunter World, watching RWBY from Volume 1 to current (THANK YOU, Shisarakage, for introducing me to the world of Remnant), and a small bit of laziness on wanting to write.

Next chapter: the last of Minato's kids will be born after a small timeskip, we'll be introduced to a few more Important Characters (with a mix of Canon and Non-Canon), and then several timeskips to get us up to where the series normally starts.

Until Next Time!

-DCM


End file.
